elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hals der Welt
thumb|250px|Der Gipfel des Hals der Weltthumb|250px|Rechts das Kloster Hoch-Hrothgar :Für die Quest, siehe Der Hals der Welt. Der Hals der Welt, auch Monahven in der Drachensprache, ist der größte Berg in Himmelsrand und auch der höchste von ganz Tamriel. Es gibt verschiedene Legenden über den Berg. Auf dem Berg wurde Alduin mit Hilfe der Schriftrolle der Alten durch die Zeit geschickt und somit für lange Zeit verbannt. Später hat Paarthurnax sich auf dem Hals der Welt eingerichtet und unterrichtet dort die Graubärte im Thu'um, dem Weg der Stimme. Die Graubärte leben auf dem Hals der Welt, im Kloster Hoch-Hrothgar und unterrichten das Das letzte Drachenblut im Weg der Stimme. Der weitere Aufstieg vom Kloster zum Hals der Welt, ist ohne den erlernbaren Schrei Wolkenlose Himmel nicht möglich, da das Wetter zu rau ist. Arngeir erwähnt einmal, dass der Hals der Welt der heilige Berg von Kynareth sei. Besonderheiten des Berges *Man gelangt erst auf den Gipfel, wenn man im Verlauf der Hauptquest den Schrei Wolkenlose Himmel lernt. *Man kann auf der Spitze eine verzauberte Spitzhacke finden (Englisch: Notched Pickaxe, Deutsch: Schartige Spitzhacke), was im Orignial ein Tribut an den Minecraft-Erfinder Notch ist. *In der Quest Das zerbrochene Fläschchen findet man dort den "nicht schmelzenden Schnee". *Es gibt eine Drachenmauer mit Worten der Macht, an dieser erlernt man eines der Worte des Drachenschreis Feueratem, welches von Paarthurnax an die Wand gehaucht wird. *Der Treppen zum Kloster Hoch-Hrothgar haben laut den Legenden und Aussagen der Einwohner Himmelsrands exakt 7000 Stufen. Schrifttafeln Es gibt verteilt auf dem Weg zu dem Kloster der Graubärte zehn Schrifttafeln, zu welchen sogar Jäger, Barknar und Karita pilgern. Emblem IX wurde unter einer Talos-Statue errichtet. Sollte man selbst auch zu all den Schrifttafeln pilgern (sie lesen), erhält man bei der letzten Tafel den Effekt Stimme des Himmels. Auf ihnen steht folgendes: EMBLEM I Vor der Geburt der Menschen haben die Drachen ganz Mundus beherrscht. Ihr Wort war die Stimme und sie benutzten es nur, wenn es absolut notwendig war. Denn die Stimme konnte den Himmel verdunkeln und das Land überfluten. EMBLEM II Die Menschen wurden geboren und verteilten sich in Mundus. Die Drachen herrschten über die kriechenden Massen. Damals waren die Menschen schwach und hatten keine Stimme. EMBLEM III Der junge Geist der Menschen war stark in der alten Zeit. Sie hatten keine Angst, gegen die Drachen und deren Stimmen zu kämpfen. Aber die Drachen schrien sie einfach nieder und brachen ihnen das Herz. EMBLEM IV Kyne wandte sich an Paarthurnax, der Mitleid mit den Menschen hatte. Gemeinsam brachten sie den Menschen bei, die Stimme einzusetzen. Daraufhin wütete der Drachenkrieg, Drache gegen Zunge. EMBLEM V DIe Menschen siegten, sie schrien Alduin aus der Welt. Und sie bewiesen, dass ihre Stimme auch stark war. Obwohl sie viele Opfer zu beklagen hatten. EMBLEM VI Mit brüllenden Zungen erobern die Kinder des Himmels. Sie gründen das Erste Reich mit Schwert und Stimme. Und die Drachen zogen sich aus dieser Welt zurück. '' ''EMBLEM VII Die Zungen am Roten Berg verschwanden gedemütigt. Jurgen Windrufer begann seine siebenjährige Meditation. Um zu verstehen, wie die starken Stimmen versagen konnten. EMBLEM VIII Jurgen Windrufer entschied sich für die Stille und kehrte zurück. Die 17 Disputanten konnten ihn nicht niederschreien. Jurgen der Stille erbaute sein Heim auf dem Hals der Welt. EMBLEM IX Nach jahrelanger Stille nannten die Graubärte einen Namen. Tiber Septim, damals noch ein Jüngling, wurde nach Hoch Hrothgar gerufen. Sie segneten ihn und nannten ihn Dovahkiin. EMBLEM X Die Stimme bedeutet Verehrung. Folge dem inneren Weg. Sprich nur in wahrer Not. Galerie Game (105).jpg 2012-02-25 00006.jpg Game (106).jpg TESV 2012-11-21 22-11-40-68.jpg cs:Jícen světa en:Throat of the World es:Garganta del Mundo fr:Gorge du Monde it:Gola del Mondo nl:Keel van de Wereld pl:Gardło Świata ru:Глотка Мира (локация) Kategorie:Skyrim: Orte Kategorie:Berge und Hügel Kategorie:Skyrim: Wahrzeichen